


Love Shack

by ChromeHoplite



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, KARAOKE CONTEST, Karaoke, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian is a dork, Tequila, awkward boner, ciel loves a man who can challenge him, office mates, some drinking, talk of Sebastian's junk, this is just supposed to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: After a shitty week at work, Sebastian, Ciel, Mey-Rin and Finny go drinking. Sebastian and Ciel get involved in a karaoke contest to see who has to pay the next round of drinks.





	Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantoMichaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/gifts), [The_Trash_Can](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Trash_Can/gifts), [Miyukiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukiki/gifts), [nerdythangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/gifts), [AngryRedOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryRedOctopus/gifts), [caity_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_cat/gifts), [blackwhitecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwhitecat/gifts).



> So Chapter 135 came out and it was _hard_ to read. I wrote this as a distraction from the pain. Gifted to my ao3 pals and tumblr mutuals as well ( @tragicd0ll, @gin-devil) for helping me through it! :) 
> 
> Definitely listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SOryJvTAGs) to appreciate Sebastian's struggle :)

It had been a long day, no scratch that, a long week at work. The advertisement firm they worked for had lost two major accounts, the CEO had been caught sleeping with his wife’s sister’s husband’s whatever, Bard had caught the flu leaving Mey-Rin and himself to handle the Midford account without him, while Ciel and Finny barely made the deadline for the Kadar account. They had all been forced to work unpaid overtime, slept twice in their respective offices and had to rely on cafeteria food for sustenance. God had not been smiling upon them, that was for sure. The bastard had even killed their beloved staff room coffee machine. 

Which was why, when Friday rolled around, the employees of Funtom Advertisement Co. found themselves sitting in a hole-in-the-wall dive down the street from where they worked, commiserating over a few pints. 

“I’m going to need more than this watered-down shit to help me get over last week,” Ciel grumbled pouring himself a second glass of beer, then filling up Sebastian’s near-empty tankard without being asked. They all mumbled their agreement by clanging their drinks against the table. 

“Yeah? And what would constitute as _more_?” Sebastian asked his ash-navy haired colleague with a wicked glint in his eye. It was no secret to any of them that he had harboured romantic feelings for the smaller man. Well, it had been until he’d stupidly asked Mey-Rin for advice two weeks ago through their company email. She had been so excited to share what she knew about Ciel that she’d accidentally _replied all_ , and told him that she was sure she’d spotted the new employee checking his ass out. “That’s a good sign isn’t it, Seb? His jaw even dropped when you took off your jacket after that presentation. Can’t blame the poor lad, I could almost make out the exact size (girth and length) of your junk in those trousers.” He had deleted the email right away but couldn’t do anything about the rest of the staff having read it. 

“Mm… a raise, a massage and a couple rounds of tequila,” Ciel answered draining his drink, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs.

Sebastian nodded, trying not to notice how the handsome boy’s brow quirked up as if in challenge, how he his azure eyes might have sized him up or how his question might have been interpreted suggestively. But he did. And it sent a flare of heat crawling up his neck to his face and ears and he swallowed hard, imagining his hands on Ciel’s svelte shoulders, kneading the tension out of them, then moving lower down his body to do the same. As a distraction, he played with his own tie, loosening it, then rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, trying desperately to regain his composure. 

“Yeah, except, it’s not payday until next week,” Finny added completely unhelpful in this present situation, “after this pint, I’m all out of money.” 

“But we have credit cards,” Mey-Rin continued sheepishly as she removed her glasses, breathed on them and gave them a good wipe. “Besides, I bought last time, and you bought the time before that, Finn; this time, it’s going to have to be between Seb and Ciel.” 

The aforementioned men looked at one another and when Sebastian was about to capitulate, Mey-Rin clapped her hands together and began bouncing in her seat. “Oh! I know! You two should have a karaoke contest! Loser buys the drinks!” 

Sebastian winced at the thought of it; he was tone deaf as it was, and unless Ciel was an absolute atrocity when it came to singing, he was going to be shelling out all the cash. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll get it this time,” he offered, waving the waitress over to their table. 

“What? Don’t tell me Sebastian Michaelis, is a pushover,” Ciel taunted, turning his body toward the raven and invading his space. “Hmph, I thought more highly of you and your sense of competition; it’s what makes you so effective at your job, isn’t it?” 

“Well yes, but…” Sebastian stuttered, his heart racing at their proximity, “it’s just, I didn’t want to embarrass you…” 

“Ha! Embarrass me? You fancy yourself such a great vocalist?” Ciel snorted. It’s not at all what Sebastian had meant, he just thought most people standing up on a stage in front of strangers to sing a song that hadn’t been popular since they’d been in diapers was embarrassing for just about anyone. 

“Yeah, Seb,” Mey-Rin teased, then purred suggestively when she added, “since when do you back down from a challenge? Don’t you want to give Ciel _more_ than the beer we’re drinking?” 

_Oh for fuck’s sakes Mey-Rin, please shut up,_ Sebastian thought rubbing the back of his neck, trying not to notice Ciel’s hand on his knee. “Fine! If Ciel wants to make a wager, I’m game. I’ll go get the song binder and we can choose our own songs-”

“Out of the question!” Finny said, already standing up to go get it himself. “Mey-Rin and I will pick it for you, that way we’ll be sure it’s not something you’ve rehearsed before.” 

“But…” 

“Want to back out Sebastian? Now’s your chance,” Ciel leaned in a little closer, so close in fact their faces were almost touching, “Of course, you’ll have to buy the drinks this time as a result, and that’s all well and good; but I don’t think I could ever be interested in a man that isn’t willing to challenge me.” 

Sebastian definitely couldn’t ignore his crush’s words, or the fact that Ciel’s hand had found its way on the thigh of his nervously bouncing leg. He felt the boy massaging it, teasing him no doubt. He licked his lips as heat pooled in his belly and his body began to react in a way that was only natural when someone you liked _this much_ touched you so familiarly. He shook his head, not trusting his voice to answer in the negative and Ciel gave his inner thigh a squeeze. 

“Atta boy,” Ciel praised, winking at him and getting up just as they were joined by Finny and Mey-Rin again. 

“We’ve got it!” Finny exclaimed proudly, “we’ve decided on the song you’re singing!”

“We’re both singing the same song?” Ciel answered a little incredulously. 

“Yesss! You’re singing the same song _together_!” Mey-Rin told them excitedly. “It’s a duet! You’ll be singing [Love Shack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SOryJvTAGs) by the B-52s!”

Sebastian’s head fell forward as he cringed. Of all the songs… 

“Great,” Ciel responded nonchalantly. There was no way he was as confident as he appeared to be. Did anything rattle this boy? 

“But who’s singing the different-” Sebastian began, still keenly aware of his growing arousal for the man who stood next to him. His confidence was definitely a turn-on he hadn’t anticipated. 

“Oh, we’ll flip a coin. Call it Ciel,” Finny said tossing a coin in the air and trapping it under his hand. 

“Head…” he said, looking with heated intensity into Sebastian’s auburn eyes. Sebastian swallowed a whimper. 

“Heads. That means you win, Ciel. The boy or the girl part?” Mey-Rin asked, knowing full well what he would pick. 

“I’ll do the male vocals,” Ciel said removing his jacket and placing it over his chair. “You _coming_ yet, Sebastian?” he asked suggestively over his shoulder as he made his way to the stage. The d.j. had already called their names and had requested their presence. 

_That little shit_ , Sebastian mused. Ciel knew exactly what he’d been doing, getting him all worked up before the song. Now, he had to walk across the length of the bar with a boner for everyone to see. Why, oh why had he worn these trousers? He blew out a breath he didn’t remember holding in and ran his hand through his hair to clear his head a little. When he finally got up off his chair, Mey-Rin slapped his ass for good luck and hooted like an idiot as he made his way up, untucking his dress shirt as he went for the sake of modesty. 

The familiar song’s introduction began; god, he hadn’t heard it since he was eight. Before Ciel’s words lit up in blue, indicating that he would be the first to sing, he leaned into Sebastian and smirked, “I play to win, Sebastian. I hope you do too.” 

Sebastian gave him a firm nod, deciding then and there to give Ciel a run for his money. With little to no time to do so, he grasped the bottom hem of his dress shirt, and gave it a firm yank, popping the buttons off with ease and letting them bounce and roll onto stage. It was enough to distract his competitor to start singing a touch too late and for Sebastian to tie a knot, chest height, revealing the well-defined abs that had been hidden under his clothes. The audience reacted exactly as he thought they might. It was as Ciel said after all; his competitiveness made him a worthy adversary in the business world. 

As his pink words came on the screen some tables away, he gave his best female inflection, taking the smaller man by surprise again. It was only when the words kept coming in pink that he realized belatedly that he’d have to sing _two_ female parts. Of course, Ciel had connected the dots much sooner, which was why he was chuckling when the bolded pink words came on the screen. Fine. Sebastian was okay having to doubly ruin this perfectly horrible song. 

As the song seemed to run forever, Ciel tried to keep a silky baritone voice (rather unsuccessfully) to mimic the male lead, while he began taking his female lead a little more seriously, bouncing some and touching himself to rouse the crowd (rather successfully). Both performers worked to outdo the other by moving exaggeratedly: Sebastian shaking his non-existent breasts like some thot, and Ciel adorably mixing up disco moves for whatever the fuck they called dancing in the eighties. At certain points, they were hogging the mic so aggressively that Sebastian could practically taste Ciel’s breath. And how he wanted to just take his perfect mouth and taste him directly. Ciel seemed as receptive to the idea, his eyes growing hungrier, the more aggressively competitive Sebastian got. He knew he finally had the smaller man beat once he started grinding up against him suggestively and discheveling his hair to the _bang, bang, bang_ part. 

The crowd went wild; Mey-Rin actually got up onto their table to cheer. Soon after, they both left the stage, but instead of having a seat and ordering a few rounds of tequila like they’d planned, Ciel put on his jacket and made an excuse about being tired and having to go home. Before leaving, he put three twenty-dollar bills on the table, mumbling something about drinks being on him and took Sebastian by the hand, leading him towards the exit. 

“I didn’t take you to be the sore-loser type,” Sebastian teased, cocking his head as he tried to tuck in his ravaged shirt. 

“I’m not,” Ciel answered quietly, “but if you recall, I did say I would need a raise, a massage, _and_ a couple of rounds of a tequila. You can’t give me a raise, but I do have a bottle of tequila at home if you’re interested in coming over my _Love Shack_ to give me a thorough massage.” 

Sebastian nodded, completely speechless, and squeezed the boy’s hand as they left the bar.


End file.
